<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Royal Courting by White_Hydrangea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235346">The Royal Courting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Hydrangea/pseuds/White_Hydrangea'>White_Hydrangea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, F/F, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Press and Tabloids, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Useless Lesbians, i made a fucking pinterest board for this fic, made up countries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Hydrangea/pseuds/White_Hydrangea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young princesses meet at a masquerade ball. What follows is a love story for the ages.</p><p>Modern Royalty AU with too many cliches and made-up countries and kingdoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Have some composure, where is your posture?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally, I got inspired to write this story. The kingdom names are randomly generated and I don't know what I'm doing, but oh well.<br/>Chapter title from " Time to dance" by panic!at the disco</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ballroom was absolutely gorgeous. Big enough to host thousands of people, a high ceiling with golden elements, with many chandeliers hanging from it. The walls had the same golden elements, the light from the chandeliers reflecting off of them and on to the polished marble floor. Ornately decorated tables circled the dance floor, royals sipping on expensive wine and mingling. </p><p>And if Gigi didn’t find it as boring as always, her father had decided to make it a masquerade ball. It was a tradition, after all, for their family to throw at least one ball a year and catch up with the royals from the surrounding kingdoms. It’s not like anything exciting ever happened anyways. “Did you know that Lady Dolloway and the Duke of Distelia got married”;” Princess Kaitlyn had twins”; “ King David had an affair”; <i>Blah, blah, blah</i>. Same old gossip. If she wanted to know any of that, we would just get one of the <i>many</i> royal gossip magazines, you could find in almost every store in town. </p><p>The only upside to the balls was the unlimited alcohol. And maybe the opportunity to ogle the other young royals. Well, Gigi was at least happy that her father hadn’t tried to arrange a marriage for her yet. <b>Yet</b> was the keyword. His Majesty King Gabriel was a good father and a good ruler, despite how much Gigi liked to hate on him. As next in line for the throne, she already had enough on her plate, and an arranged marriage would be the cherry on top. But in the glorious Acritis Kingdom, one of the many small monarchies in Scandinavia, famous for its beautiful landscapes and rich history(evident in the architecture and many monuments and statues), everyone had a role they had to play, no matter how big or small, to keep everything running. </p><p>One of her duties as crown princess was to socialize, and she did so, quite awkwardly if you asked her, but still. She danced around the ballroom, going from person to person, her light pink tulle dress swaying lightly as she walked, brown hair pooled around her shoulders, styled and slightly curled. Her face was covered with a white mask with crystals, and big feathers on one of the sides. Finally, a dainty tiara sat atop her head, a beautiful piece of jewelry covered in diamonds. </p><p>As she made her around the dance floor, a girl caught her eye. She was dressed in a tailored, royal blue suit, a golden mask covering her face, only her icy blue eyes poking through it, her blonde hair styled in a low bun. She was casually holding a glass of champagne and looking around, seemingly having no one to talk to or dance with for that matter. </p><p>The orchestra started playing a new song, this one faster than the last ones, and Gigi thought to herself:” Who am I to let a pretty girl be all by herself?” and made her way towards the mysterious girl. </p><p>“ May I have this dance?”- she asked the girl and extended her hand for the blonde to take. </p><p>“ It would be my honor, Your Royal Highness.”- she replied, taking Gigi’s hand and bowing. </p><p>She put her hand around the princess’ waist, taking the lead in the dance, and they started swaying together. </p><p>“ It’s not very often you get invited to dance with the crown princess, is it?”-  the blonde laughed.</p><p>“ What can I say, I was very intrigued by the cute girl standing alone. Wanted to keep her company.”- Gigi said and turned them around softly, trying to take the lead, but failing. The blonde chucked once again and wrapped her hand even more tightly around the other girl’s body, bringing them ever so closer. </p><p>“ Could I ask where you’re from?”- Gigi asked.</p><p>“ Some friends invited me.”- the answer was short and hurried, the other girl clearly not wanting to say anything personal about herself and avoiding the question.</p><p>“ Can you at least tell me your name?”- Gigi asked just as the song was ending and instead of an answer, the girl quickly dipped her. Because of the quick move, and well <i>gravity</i>, Gigi’s tiara started slipping off her head, only for the stranger to catch it, almost mid-air. Then Gigi was on her feet and the blonde fixed the slightly crooked tiara and leaned in to whisper in her ear:</p><p>“ Maybe next time, princess.”- and with that, she left the dance floor, probably going to find the friends she had mentioned earlier. </p><p> </p><p>⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜</p><p> </p><p>Visitations were common. Another royal family comes to the Kensingtons’ palace, mostly for political reasons, and stays for however long. This was the case as Gigi sat all dolled up next to her mother in the throne room, awaiting the arrival of the Beaumonts. The Beaumont family ruled over the Caesedel Kingdom, located south of Acritis, and were known for their big and often involved in scandals family. If there was anyone the media loved more than the Kensingtons and mainly Gigi herself, it was the Beaumonts. And with 3 children the drama seemed to follow them where ever they went. </p><p>The grand doors of the throne room opened and in walked the other royal family. King Nathaniel walked in, wearing a three-piece suit, his royal sash, and his crown. All were in the Kingdom’s main colors: blue and gold. Next to him was Queen Vivienne, looking absolutely stunning in a beige dress in a column silhouette, the color bringing out her tan skin. Behind them were their children: two boys of different ages and a girl, who looked around Gigi’s age. While the boys wore similar looking suits and sashes, the girl had on a light blue empire gown, a small tiara, and her blonde hair was braided into a bun. </p><p>“ Welcome to Acritis, King Nathaniel!”- King Gabriel greeted and bowed to the other King who did the same in return, then shook Gabriel’s hand. </p><p>“ Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness.”- he turned and bowed to Gigi and her mom-” Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Vivienne,”- the Queen bowed-” This my oldest son Henry, my second son Preston and finally my daughter- Crystal.”- the siblings turned to the King and bowed.</p><p>“ And this is our daughter Genevieve.”- King Gabriel turned to Gigi, who also bowed.</p><p>“ I think you and Crystal are about the same age. They could get to know each other while we discuss business don’t you think, Gabriel?”- King Nathaniel offered. Gigi looked at the blonde girl who looked back at her. Her icy blue eyes contrasting against her skin and her-<i>hold up</i>. </p><p>
  <i>Shit.</i>
</p><p>Those eyes. Those distinct blue eyes and the blonde hair. Gigi’s eyes widened as she realized she was staring at the girl who almost literally swept her off her feet at the masquerade last month. Crystal only smirked slightly at the princess’s reaction.</p><p>“ I think it’s a great idea.”- Gabriel said cheerfully and flashed the girls a big smile. Gigi smiled back at her father and then looked back at Crystal whose smirk was just getting wider.</p><p>She was so screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pickin' up things we shouldn't read</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls talk a little about the night of the masquerade and we get introduced to Crystal's lovely brother Henry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly is it even me if I don't sprinkle in some homophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally, the palace gardens were one of the best places to take a relaxing walk through. Not so much when your “dance-partner-and-also-kind-of-crush” is walking next to you, looking ethereal in the sunlight. So yeah, maybe Gigi was having a little bit of a gay crisis. Just a small one. </p>
<p>“ So…”- she started awkwardly as they sat in front of the fountain in the middle of the gardens- “Should we talk about-you know-or?”- she was going to pass out, most definitely.</p>
<p>“ Still can’t believe I managed to score a dance with the crown princess of Acritis.”- Crystal laughed to herself.</p>
<p>“ You say that as if you’re some commoner and not a princess yourself.”- Gigi scoffed.</p>
<p>“ I’m third in line. That’s almost like being a commoner. By the time I get my hands on the crown, I’ll be eighty, princess.”- she rolled her eyes and turned to Gigi.</p>
<p>“ Do you think about it often.”</p>
<p>“ About what?”- Gigi asked and looked at the girl, almost getting lost in those blue eyes, that still captivated her.</p>
<p>“ Knowing you’ll have to rule over a country in like, I don’t know 20 years or less.”</p>
<p>Gigi had thought about it. A lot. And truth be told she was terrified. She knew that there were advisors to help her, but for the most part, she would be on her own. Making decisions that could change a lot of people’s lives, for better or for worse. She truly loved Acritis and its people and having them depend on her was a scary thought.</p>
<p>“ I have. I mean I’ve basically been preparing for it my whole life.”- she laughed dryly- “ The best private tutors. The best possible education. Learning a bunch of foreign languages and don’t even get me started on having to learn about “ foreign relations.”- she put air quotes on the last two words and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“ Oh my god, those were the fucking worst.”- the blonde doubled over laughing.</p>
<p>“ Right, like “ Dad, I’m sixteen, I want to go to the movies not hear about Distelia’s peace treaty with Segovia.”- she said making the other girl laugh even harder. Gigi liked the sound of her laugh. It was so sincere and youthful, she could listen to it for the rest of her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued walking around sharing stories about growing up as royalty and laughing. Eventually, they stopped near one of the doors to the palace.</p>
<p>“ I don’t want to be rude or anything, but how do you go from the way you looked like at the masquerade to looking like the first thing that comes up when you google “princess”?”- Gigi asked. </p>
<p>“ Well, my parents aren’t really big fans of me going to important visitations looking manlier than my brothers. And more well dressed.”- she smirked.</p>
<p>“ Well, between you and me, I think you pulled off that suit better than any of them ever could.”- she smiled and looked at the other girl seeing a slight blush on her cheeks.</p>
<p>As Crystal opened her mouth to say something, her oldest brother Henry burst through the door behind them.</p>
<p>“ Ah, Princess Genevieve, lovely to see you again.”- he moved to stand between the two girls and took Gigi’s hand in his, bowing and kissing it. The brunette wanted to gag. She moved her hand, all be it a little forcefully and fake smiled at the prince. </p>
<p>“ Nice to see you too, Prince Henry.”</p>
<p>“ May I say that you look absolutely ravishing today.”- he smiled and Gigi saw Crystal rolling her eyes behind him, pretending to throw up. Gigi put her hand against her lips to silence her laugh.</p>
<p>“ Thank you, Your Royal Highness.”</p>
<p>“ Henry, why did you feel the need to interrupt us.”- Crystal huffed, feeling annoyed.</p>
<p>“ Ah, 	Crystal, I didn’t even notice you there. Genevieve, please excuse my sister if said or did something vulgar during your walk. You know how her <i>kind</i> are.”- oh, he did not just say that. And with a full-on smile on his face. But the disgust in his voice was pretty evident. </p>
<p>“ Oh my god, Henry, you did not just fucking say that!”- Crystal yelled.</p>
<p>“ Wow, there sis, calm down, I’m just warning the poor girl.”- he laughed.</p>
<p>“ I’ll show you a warning.”- she was clearly railed up and Gigi really didn’t want to see a fight break out so she decided to intervene. </p>
<p>“ Don’t worry, Your Royal Highness. She’s been nothing short of a proper young woman.”- she batted her eyelashes at him, hoping to distract him.</p>
<p>“ I find that hard to believe, but as you say, Genevieve. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for a stroll in town.”- he smirked once again. Gigi saw Crystal behind him, ready to combust.</p>
<p>“ Thank you for the offer, but I really can’t today. Crown princess duties.”- she forced out a laugh.</p>
<p>“ No worries, there’s always next time. See you then,”- he winked and walked away, leaving the two girls alone again.</p>
<p>“ What a douche.”- Gigi exclaimed as soon as he was out of hearing range.</p>
<p>“ Tell me about it.”- Crystal huffed.</p>
<p>“ I’m so sorry about what he said. Are you okay?”- Gigi worried.</p>
<p>“ It’s not anything I haven’t heard before. Honestly, at this point, I just hope he comes up with something original. It gets repetitive after a while.”- she smiled at Gigi, but her voice sounded sad even if she tried to hide it.</p>
<p>“ Well, fuck him. No one likes assholes anyway.”- Crystal gaped at the profanities she’d just said.</p>
<p>“ Who would’ve thought you were such a bad girl, princess. I can’t wait to see you’ll surprise me next time.”- Crystal said, clearly flirting and smirked. Gigi felt her body heat up and a blush rise to her cheeks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Beaumont family stayed until the late afternoon when they said their goodbyes and King Gabriel promised that they’ll visit Ceasedel soon.</p>
<p>That night at dinner Gigi’s father brought up the royal siblings.</p>
<p>“ What did you think about Henry, Genevieve. I think he’s an exceptional young man.”</p>
<p>“ I’m sure he’ll make a great kind someday.”- she said through gritted teeth, remembering the hateful thing he had said to his  <i>own sister</i>.</p>
<p>“ He’d also make a great husband.”</p>
<p>Gigi choked on her food and her mother dropped her fork.</p>
<p>“ Darling, we agreed not to force her into a marriage.”- Queen Adelia said.</p>
<p>“ I know, Adelia, but I’m just stating the obvious. Genevieve is going to be queen someday and she needs a strong king by her side.”</p>
<p>Gigi tuned out the rest of her parents’ conversation, wondering to herself:</p>
<p>“ Could this situation get any worse.”</p>
<p>And, oh boy, did it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>